Участник:Stryker305/Песок2
|-|Список короткометражек= Эта статья — список короткометражек мультсериала "Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны". |-|Стенограмма серии "Соус глупости"= Эта статья - стенограмма серии "Соус глупости", которая вышла 15 июля 2016 года в США и 20 ноября того же года в России. * прекрасный день в Красти Краб мистер Крабс снова срывает очередную попытку Планктона украсть секретную формулу крабсбургера и выносит его наружу через парадные двери * Mr. Krabs: You'll never get me secret Krabby Patty formula, Plankton! Adios! * Крабс выгоняет Планктона и отправляет его в полет по воздуху, над некоторыми жителями Бикини Боттом, и приземляется на землю. Приземление Планктона заставляет его скользить лицом вниз и ударить Сэнди по ботинку * Sandy: Hmm? Планктона возле своего ботинка Plankton, you look like the cheese that fell off the cracker. I bet you tried to get that formula again. * Plankton: песок изо рта I don't get it. A crab's brain is smaller than the point of a pencil, but he keeps outsmarting me! * едет мимо Сэнди и Планктона со своим скейтбордом вверх ногами * Sandy: You should give up that formula. Mr. Krabs would have to be as dumb as Patrick. * Plankton: на секунду Yes. идею Yes he would! As dumb as Patrick! смеется * меняется на Планктона, который плывет верхом на потоке воды на каноэ. Ручей оказался слюной Патрика, который крепко спит под своим камнем. Затем Планктон надевает шлем и включает свет во рту Патрика * Plankton: One swab from the inside of his cheek should do it. * берет ватную палочку и прикладывает его к щеке Патрика, чтобы выделить немного слюны. Внезапно во рту Патрика возникает вибрация, и его язык стряхивает Планктона * Plankton: Nagging Neptune! бьет по языку своей палочкой Back you twisted tongue! You will not lick me! * Патрика переворачивает Планктона и облизывает его задницу. Планктон визжит, когда находит это отвратительным. Планктон снова бьет по языку палочкой, и язык падает. Именно тогда Патрик неожиданно изрыгает газы * Plankton: Sweet gashes molasses! * этих газов Планктон и его каноэ разлетаются в разные стороны. Планктон превращает каноэ в самолет и вылетает изо рта Патрика. Позже, Планктон замечен в Чам Баккете, готовящий какой-то соус на плите. Входит Карен * Karen: Oh, pee-yew! What's that awful stench? You're not boiling your underpants again, are you? * смех * Plankton: I told you to turn off that laugh track. And if you must know, I made sauce. палочку со слюной Патрика But when I add Patrick's DNA to it, it'll become Salsa Imbecilicus. * слюне появляется изображение Патрика * Plankton: Idiot sauce! смеется I'll serve it to Krabs and it'll make him so dumb, he'll just give me the secret formula! Huh? Huh? * Karen: I think I'd prefer the boiling underpants. закадровый смех Let me do it. You always make a mess. * Plankton: Leave me be woman! * Karen: Don't tell me... отключает звук Карен * сердито выходит из кухни. Планктон злобно смеется, макая палочку со слюной Патрика в соус. Однако соус закипает большим пузырем. Планктон случайно лопает пузырь с палочкой, и соус попадает на него * Plankton: Oh no. * бросает палочку в соус и пытается стряхнуть его с себя. Однако соус заставил тело Планктона стать похожим на тело Патрика, и Планктон начал вести себя глупо. Планктон играет губами, когда пар от соуса поднимается в трубу и поглощается облаком. Облако проходит над Бикини Боттом и проливает соус над городом. Вскоре все стали вести себя так же глупо, как Патрик. На следующий день Сэнди выходит из своей свободы и замечает, что горожане ведут себя очень странно и, казалось, были немы, как Патрик. Она идет в дом Сквидварда и видит, что на нем клоунский парик и клоунский нос. Сквидвард стоит у своего дома и ведет себя очень глупо * Squidward: I've got the best taste in town! Duh! глупо в свой дом * Sandy: I never thought that folks around here were particularly bright. But this morning everyone seems as dumb as traffic cones. * бегает вокруг смеясь с колпаком на голове. Он прыгает и продолжает бежать. Сцена меняется на Красти Краб и Губка Боб лежит на земле, переворачивая грязь своей лопаточкой. Затем он делает крабсбургер из грязи * Sandy: What happened to your head, SpongeBob? * SpongeBob: Uh, me make Krabby Patties. * Sandy: Uh, that's mud. * Боб пихает грязь в свои отверстия и выжимает их. Он смеется и бежит к толпе людей, окружающих знак остановки. Патрик приходит с желтым воздушным шаром и все еще катается на скейтборде вверх ногами * Sandy: Hey, Patrick. Have you noticed that everyone's acting a lot like you today? * ест воздушный шар, и он появляется в его рту, который сдувает его голову. Патрик поднимает голову * Patrick: I don't understand the question. * уходит и продолжает кататься на скейтборде вверх ногами. Сэнди видит, как мистер Крабс смеется и разбрасывает повсюду деньги. Мистер Крабс достает бутылку с секретной формулой, открывает ее и ест. Он изрыгает формулу на десятки кусочков * Sandy: What in Sam Hill? * видит, как Билли толкает Миссис Пафф на перевернутой лодке, и делает вид, что ведет ее лодку. Том был замечен одетым в занавеску для душа и чистящим спину щеткой. Нэт Питерсон катается на велосипеде боком по кругу, ударяясь головой о камень. Несколько человек преследуют медузу, которая жалит их, когда они прикасаются к ней * Sandy: Hey, don't do that! * идет за ними, пока они не останавливаются в конце очереди у Чам Баккета * Sandy: Lining up for the Chum Bucket? Now, I know everyone's got a hole in their screen door. This place is ground zero for zero. * стучит по шлему Сэнди и засовывает его в рот * Sandy: голову вниз Zero as being everyone's collective IQ. * меняется на Планктона, кусающего свою антенну и катающегося по полу на кухне Чам Баккета. Сэнди замечена, разговаривая с Карен, когда она объясняет, что происходит * Karen: And that's how the idiot sauce spread throughout Bikini Bottom. I guess you weren't affected because you were protected by your treedome. * Sandy: And you weren't affected because you're a computer. Looks like it's up to us to find a cure for the town's idiocy. * бьется головой о зеркало * Plankton: You not Plankton! Me Plankton! головой о зеркало * Karen: We need to snap him out of this. What's the opposite of dim? * Sandy: Bright. * и Сэнди включают лампу, чтобы попытаться вытащить Планктона из его глупости, но ничего не работает * Karen: It's not working! Maybe we can feed him something for brain food. You're smart. What do you eat? * подбирается вплотную к лампочке и обжигает себе глаз * Sandy: Nuts? * меняется на Сэнди, набивающего рот Планктона желудями, но ничего не работает * Sandy: Oh, it doesn't seem to be working. You know him. How do you get him to change? * Karen: I usually just yell at him. Get smart, dummy! * Sandy: Wise up! * Karen: Be clever, idiot! * Sandy: No things! * не работает, так как Планктон смеется и хлопает, как тюлень * Karen: вздыхает It's no use. Being smart takes work. * Sandy: секунду That gives me an idea. * меняется на Сэнди и Карен, стоящих у парадных дверей школы под названием Университет Бикини Боттом * Sandy: Come one, come all to Bikini Bottom University! A free education for all! There's no more excuse for being a dope! Step right up all you morons! Classes are now beginning! * Боттомцы были настолько тупы, что не слушали и продолжали тупо расхаживать вокруг * Sandy: Aww! This isn't working! * Karen: Try jiggling the keys! * тянет за веревку и трясет ключами. Бикини Боттомцы видят ключи и заходят внутрь. Позже Карен и Сэнди находятся в классе * Sandy: Good mornin', students. * продолжают вести себя глупо, сидя за партами * Sandy: A whole school full of Patricks? Looks like we've got our work cut out for us. * меняется на то, как Сэнди учит Джимми Гаса надевать брюки. Она дает ему демонстрацию. Джимми жует штаны, но понимает, что это не еда. Джимми натягивает штаны задом наперед, но Сэнди показывает ему большой палец. При этом точка на голове Джимми становится меньше. Карен в другом классе учит студентов, как правильно питаться. Она демонстрирует, как есть ложкой. Фрэнк бросает ложкой какую-то еду, Дебби Речид опускает голову в еду, а Нэт Питерсон, кажется, понял это и съел еду ложкой. Точка на голове Нэта становится меньше. В другом классе мистер Крабс пытается сделать крабсбургер. Он делает его, но в середине стоит пакет молока, а котлета лежит поверх булочки. Мистер Крабс ест крабсбургер вместе с пакетом молока и тарелкой. Карен не была уверена, что это нормально, но показала мистеру Крабсу большой палец * French Narrator: One semester later... * Бикини Боттомцы, которые теперь вернулись к своему нормальному состоянию после долгого семестра, покидают класс * Sandy: And don't forget your last homework assignment! * Karen: Looks like we were able to educate the whole town in one semester! * Sandy: Yep! Day after tomorrow is graduation! And everybody learned so well. * Karen: Everybody but one. * все еще ведет себя глупо, хотя несколько умнее и становится школьным хулиганом и пишет на дверцах шкафчика ручкой * Plankton: смеется Yeah! * Mr. Krabs: читает "Skool iz dum"? You misspelled every word. * Plankton: сердито Shut up, dweeb! * Крабс выходит из себя и роняет свои книги * Plankton: Cook books, eh? You holdin' out on me, Krabs? * Крабс берет свои книги * Mr. Krabs: I don't know what you're talkin' about, Plankton! Leave me alone! * Крабс убегает, плача * Plankton: I know you're cookin' up something special in Home EC, Eugene! I want that formula! * SpongeBob: шкафчика Um, Plankton, can I come out now? * Plankton: Did you finish my homework for me, nerd? * SpongeBob: Yeah. * Боб выталкивает домашнюю работу Планктона из отверстий двери шкафчика. Планктон открывает дверь и Губка Боб выходит * SpongeBob: You know, you really ought to do your own homework. It's the only way you'll learn. * Plankton: I'll never learn! * замечает Патрика, который работает уборщиком, сметает скейтборд по полу и случайно давит кричащего Планктона * Plankton: Not again! * French Narrator: Ahh. Graduation Day. * Бикини Боттомцы находятся в своей шапочке и платье и имеет церемонию окончания посещения университета * Sandy: This is a proud day for everyone in Bikini Bottom! And as a treat, Squidward will play Pomp and Circumstance on the clarinet. * начинает играть на кларнете, но заканчивает тем, что играет неправильные ноты, которые усугубляют толпу. Между тем, в одном из классов, мистер Кребс занят крабсбургером * SpongeBob: Hurry up, Mr. Krabs. They're handing out the diplomas. * Mr. Krabs: Just a minute. I think I've perfected the Krabby Patty formula! кусочек крабсбургера и это вкусно Yes! That's it! * SpongeBob: Great! Well, see ya out there. * Боб уходит и Планктон входит в класс * Plankton: Somethin' smells good! * Крабс заканчивает писать формулу, но когда он видит Планктона, он прячет его в своем выпускном платье * Mr. Krabs: Oh! P...P...Plankton? What are you doin' here? * Plankton: It's the last day of school, baby. No need to be formal. Call me Sheldon. кусочек крабсбургера Great Neptune! That's perfection! Well, with this recipe, I could own the most popular fast food restaurant in Bikini Bottom! * Mr. Krabs: испуганный No, please! Not that! Anything but that! * Plankton: Hand over that secret formula, Krabs! * временем на церемонии вручения дипломов все Бикини Боттомцы бросают свои шапки в воздух и становятся выпускниками Университета Бикини Боттом * Karen: Congratulations, SpongeBob! You're smart now! It's funny that Mr. Krabs never showed up to get his diploma. * SpongeBob: Yeah. The only two people who didn't show up are Mr. Krabs and Plankton. вздохи Let me have that diploma! * Боб хватает диплом, снимает шапку и халат и бежит через коридор * Patrick: Uh, hey. No running in the halls! * Боб бежит медленно. Между тем, vистер Крабс загнан в угол Gланктоном, и он неохотно дает ему формулу * Mr. Krabs: Here you go, Plankton. * в класс врывается Губка Боб * SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, your diploma! * Боб бросает диплом, и мистер Крабс ловит его, мешая ему дать формулу Планктону * Mr. Krabs: Thanks to this here diploma, I'm suddenly smart enough to never give you me secret formula! * Plankton: What?! If I knew education worked like that, I would have bought a diploma years ago! * Mr. Krabs: Of course it doesn't work like that, you microscopic meathead! I took accelerated classes and graduated months ago! This diploma is just a formality! * Plankton: But... but you were just about to give me the formula! Y..You were scared of me! * включает свет из-за классной доски * Sandy: Excellent, Mr. Krabs! оценку для мистера Крабса Here's your final grade for acting class. A+. мистеру Крабсу его оценку I've really felt the fear. * Plankton: Wait, what?! Acting class?! Крабс поднимает Планктона No! * Mr. Krabs: You've finally been schooled, drop-out! * Крабс запихивает Планктона в свой диплом и выбрасывает его в окно. Планктон был отправлен в полет на экран компьютера Карен, где она включает закадровый смех * Karen: Come on, evil genius. Time to start your post-college years. * заканчивается тем, что Планктон стонет в поражении, когда Карен уносит его |} |-|Шаблон= Навигационный шаблон по музыкальным темам серий мультсериала "Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны" {| align="center" class="toccolours mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="clear:both;margin:0.5em auto; font-size:smaller; text-align:center; width:100%; " |- ! colspan=2 style="background:LightSalmon; font-size:13px;" | Музыкальные темы серий мультсериала «Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны» по алфавиту |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'A' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Abject Terror • Accordeon Sur Seine • Accusation • Achievements in Aviation • Achterhoek Dances • Acquital • Acrobats and Clowns A • Action and Glamour 8 • Action Cut (a) • Action Stations 1 • Acts of Heroism • Advance Attack • Adventure • Adventure Begins • Adventure Fanfare 1 • Adventurers • African Conflict • African Flute • African Percussion (g) • African Xylophone • After Hours • Aftermath OL B • Against All Odds • Against the Law • Age of Discovery • Agent Woodrow • Agitation • Agitation Bridges • Agressor • Air Power • Airs and Graces • Alekoki • Alien Spacecraft • Aloha • Aloha Bikini Bottom • Aloha Lui Lui • Aloha Oe • Animal Antics • Another Best Day Ever • Another Krusty Krab Day • Arizona Fanfare • Armed Attack • Arnold is Back Aspiración • Assault • The Assignment • Astronauts March • Attack • Attack of the Giant Robots • At the Graveyard OL • At the Ready • At The Zoo • The August Waltz (a) • Avalanche • Awakening Memories • Award Winner 1 • Award Winners (a) |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'B' | style="background:white;" align="left" |B.C. Strut • Baby Elephant • The Bachelor Life (a) • The Bachelor Life (c) • Bach's Toccata • Background Blues • Bad Slide • Bad Tempi 1 • Bad to the Spongebone • Bahia Baby • Bal Campagnard • Bali Ha'i • Ballet Elegante • Ballet Shoes • Ballett Walzer (Ballet Waltz) • Ballroom Romance • Balmoral Highlanders • Bandits • Banners Victorious • Banzai Rider • Barbecue Beach • Barber of Seville • Bare Foot • Barmy Hoedown! • Baroque Cade 14 A Maj F • Baroque Fin 22 C Maj • Bartmania (a) • Bashful Eyes • Basson Skip • Bat Stabs • Bathroom Nirvana • Battle at Sea • Battle Begins • Battle March Links • Battle Stations (38) • Battle Zone • Beach Beat • Beach Boy • Beach Party • The Beast Within • Beat Baby • Beautiful Moonlit Night • Beauty Parade • Beer Festival • Beer (On This Table) Please • Beetle Escap 40 G Beetl • Before the Beginning • Befuddled • Befuddled Gent • Beheading of the King • Bella Italia • Bella Napoli (a) • Bell Hop (a) • Bell Hop-Short Version A • Bell Hop-Short Version B • Bell Tree 86.01 • Best of the West • Beware the Ripper (a) • Beyond the Deep Blue Sea • Beyond the Deep Blue Sea • Beyond the Galaxy • Big Bad Giant • Big Band Beat • Big Boss • Big City Sidewalks • Big Ed's March • Big Julie • Big Scene F • Big Show Theme • Big Top Marching Band • Bikini Babes • Bikini Babes • Bikini Dance • Bikini Bottom Bound • Bikini Bottom News Theme • Bikini Bottom Police • Bikini Bottom Public Access • Bird Lady from Ghost Town • Bittersweet Memory • Bizarre Swing • Blackbeard • The Black Death • Black Empire • Black Stockings • Blanket of Fog • Blaze of Brass (d) • Blazing Trails • Bliss • Blissful Thought • Blondes & Bullets (a) • Bloodbath • Blood in the Gutter • Blow the Man Down (версия Брайана Петерса) • Blow the Man Down (b) • Blow the Man Down (c) • Blow the Man Down (d) • Blue Blood (f) • Blue Danube • The Blue Danube • Blue Danube Waltz • Blue Dobro (a) • Blue Lamp Blues • Blue Tide • Blues in a Hurry • Bobbins and Spindles • Bobby Shaftoe • Bobmatisme • Bobsled • Bold as Brass 29 • Bongo Crazy • Bonnie Blue Gal • Boom Addict • Borborygmus • Border Run • Boring Morning • Born to be Dumb • Bossa Cubana • Botany Bay • Box Melody • Box Office • Boy Scout • Boy Wizard's Teacher • Boys and Girls • Brahms' Lullaby • Brass Moment 77 • Brave and Bold • Brave Legend • Break-Thru • Break In • Breakout • Breakfast News • Breakfast Show • Breezing Around • Brickbat (Battle) • Brickbat (Build-Up) • Bridal Chorus • Bridge 3 • Bridge H • Bridgehead • Bridgehead Alt. End • Bridge of Stars • Bright and Active • A Brighter Day • Bring Back • Bring on the Girls • Broadway Bustle • Broadway Dazzle • Broadway Flyer • Broken Ride • Broken Romance • Brushes • Bubble Poppin' Boys • Bucaneers 1 • Bucaneers 3 • Bucaneers 5 • Bucaneers [#91] • Buccaneer Overture • Buck Jump • Buckle Down March • Buenos Aires (b) • Buffalo Girls • Buffoonery • Buggy Girl • Bugle Fanfare • Build Up • Bumbling B • Bump in the Night • Burglar Bill [#7.04] • But in the End • Busy Factory • Busy Finale 07 B Maj • Busy Finale 07 D Maj • Busy Life • Busy Schedule • Busy Shoppers • Buying Spree • Buzz Twist |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'C' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Caesar's Entry • Cafe' De Paris • California Baby (b) • Caliope Carousel • Calling All Clowns • Call of the Union Sabres • Call the Cops! • Call to Destiny (a) • Camilla • Camptown Races • Can Can • Candlelight Waltz • Candy Floss • Caped Crusader • Capering Clowns • Captain Lenoe's • Captain Pugwash • Carefree and Gay • Careless March • Carnival at the Fair • Carousel Ride • Cartoon Capers • Cartoon Stings • Castle Life • Casualties of Love (b) • Catch Me If You Can • Catfish Row • Cattle Drive • Catwalk • Celebrations • Cellar Search • Cello Link (a) • Celtic Lands • Central Park Breakdown (a) • Cha Cha Del Sol • Cha Cha Nova • Champagne Music • Champions March [#7] • Charge • Chariot Race • Charivari Clowns • Challenge for the Stars C • Charleston Party (a) • Charlie's Bike • Charm.Wwinds 42 D#Maj • The Chase • Chase Me Chester • Chase That Car • Chase to the Finish • Chasey Racey • Chasing Dragons • Cheesy Blaxploitation Theme • Chief Taravana • Children 2 • Chill Out • A Chilling Championship • Chinese Mystery • Chinese Past 2 • Chorus Line [#13] • A Christmas Fantasy (a) • A Christmas Fairy • A Christmas Suite • Christmas Fantasy • Christmas Party • Christmas Morning • Chromatic Runs • Chum Bucket Rhumba • Cieszyn Polka • Cinema Screen 3 • Cinnamon Stick • The Circus Comes to Town! • Circus Flourish • Circus Maximus • Circus Overture • Circus Parade • Ciribiribin • City Bustle • City Dash • City Desk • City Heat • City Links • City Swell • Civil War March • Clarion Call • Class.Finale 04 C Maj 1 • Classic Horror Sting • Classic Soap • Classy Harpsichord • Clear as Daylight • Cliche Asian Cue • Climb to Altitude • Cloak and Dagger • Closing the Door • Clown in Town • Clowning Around • Clowning Around Again • Clownfish Capers • Clowns' Cavalcade • Clowns • Clumsy • Clusters • Cockney Capers • Cocksure Capers • Cocktail Lounge • Co Co Baby (a) • Coconut Cocktail • Coconut Cream Pie • Code Dead End • Coffee Bar • Cold Fear • Cold Sweat • Colonial March • Colossus • The Comedian • Comedy Punctuations and Bridges • Comic Capers • Comic Cues [#25] • Comic Tension (a) • Comic Walk • Comical Clowns • Comikarama • The Coming Conflict • Coming to Get You • Command Post • Comu Fanfare (a) • Conga [#61] • Conga Real • Constant Menace • Cool Cats • Cool Reception • Coppelia Ballet Suite - Mazurka • Corny Playoff • Cosmic Cloud • Cosmos Adventure 1 • Country Girl [#30] • Country Romp [#24] • Court Entrance [#47] • Courting Clarinets • Cravin' the Big Wave • Crazy Mind • Crazy People A • Crazy Run • Cream Pie • The Creature • Creatures in the Closet • Creeping Up 29 • Creepy Crawly • Crepe Suzette • Crescendo Fin • Cres. Trm + Hit • The Crime Busters • Crime Capers • Crime Squad • Crime and Danger Sign • Crime Doesn't Pay • Crime International • Crime Time • The Criminal • Cristallisation • Croc Bait • Crocodile Tears (a) • Cucu Chama • Curley Shirley • Curse of Evil • Curtain-Raiser • Curtains Up • Custom Cruiser • Cut and Thrust • Cute and Lovable • Cutie Pie • Country Comedy Cowboy |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'D' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Dachshund Walk • Daily Chores Jig • Daisy Chain • Da Jodel-Rudel • Dance Floor • Dance Macabre • Dance of the Fumblers • Dance of the Lights • Dancing in Dreamland (a) • Dancing Silhouette • Dancing the Hula • Danger • Danger Force • Danger HQ • Danger Lurks [#34] • Danger Man 2 • Danger Sign • Danger Zone • Dangerous • A Dangerous Affair [#30] • Danse Comique • Dapper Don • Daring Escape • Dark and Scary • Darting Around • Dashing White Sergeants • Dave Allen at Large • A Day by the Sea • Day of Reckoning • Daydream Believer • Daytime Drama 59/29 • Daytime Drama [#12] • Daytime Drama [#13] • Deadline • Dead March 1 • Dead March 2 • Death and Destruction • Death Clock • Death of the Alien • To Death or Glory • Death in the City • Death Throws • Death Trap • Debutante Waltz • Deck the Halls • Declamatory Chords • Deep Cover • Deep Grief 1 • Deeply Moving Experience • Deep Shadows • Definitive Sixties • Desolate Lands • Desperate Dilemma • Desperate Situation • Destination Unknown • Devilish Delight A • Dialogue Blues (a) • Dicey • Dickhauter • Dignity • Dig it Baby • Dingle's Regatta • Dinosaurs About • Dirgey • Dirty Dick • Dirty Work at the Crossroads • Disaster Ahead • Disastrous Event 2 • Disco Feverish • Discovery • Disneyland • Disruption • Dissonance • Disturbances • Disturbing Facts (a) • Dixieland Dance Hall • Dixieland Strut • Doctor Phibes • Dolphin Dance • Dombummel • Domestic Chores • Domestic Fun • The Donut Dilemma • Dorothy • Do the Hitchhike • Down by the Riverside • Down in Davy Jones' Locker • Down in the Dumps • Dr. Death • Dracula 2020 (c) • Dragon Flight A • Drainpipe Drag • Drama Link • Drama Links • Dramatic Bridges • Drama Sting 3 • Drama Sting 4 • Drama Sting 5 • Dramatic Climax • Dramatic Cues • Dramatic Encounter • Dramatic End [#49] • Dramatic Episode • Dramatic Impacts • Dramatic Sea Battle • Dramatic Stabs • Dramatisation • The Dreadnought Tea Clipper (b) • Dreaming Flowers • Dream Date • Dream of Tomorrow • Dream Sequence • Dreaming of Paradise (b) • Dreamy Hawaii • Dreamy Serenade • Dress Rehearsal [#4] • Drinks Party • Driving Home • Driving Jazz [#9.06] • Droopy • Drop Me Off at 42nd St. (a) • Drop Me Off at 42nd St. (e) • Drowsy Reef • Drum Roll to Cymbal [#46] • Drummers and Fifers • The Drunken Sailor • Duel in the Dust • Duel to the Death • Duncan Gray • Dunces and Dragons • Duologue |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'E' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Earl's Revenge • Eastern Journey • Eastside Story (a) • Easy Days and Mellow Nights • Editor's Falling Over (a) • Editor's Falling Over (b) • Editor's Falling Over (c) • Editor's Falling Over (f) • Editor's Falling Over (g) • Editor's Rapid Movement (c) • Editor's Run Down (a) • Editor's Run Down (b) • Eerie Tension (a) • Eight Comical Cuts • Eight Dramatic Bridges • El Dementia • Elbbow Inihaw • Elegance [#25] • Elegance [#27] • Elemental Power • Elevator Lounge • Elusive • Emotion 2 • Emotion Blues • Emotional Drama [#4] • Enchanted [#67.02] • Enchanted [#68.02] • Encirclement • End the Show 1 • Enemy Sighted • English Country Garden • Enigma Vibe 2 • Enraptured 29 • Ensemble Gliss • Enter the Villain • Entry Into Parliament • Entry of the Gladiators (Dick Stephen Walter version) • Entry of the Gladiators (R.A.F. Music Library version) • Entry of the Heroes • Epic Adventure (Dick Walter version) • Epic Adventure (Ron Goodwin version) • Epic of the South • Epic Romance • Epic Struggle • Epic Tragedy • Epilog • The Equalizer • 'Er Indoors • The Escape • Esta Noche (a) • The Eternal Wave • Even More Comical Cuts 1-5 • Everlasting (d) • Everlasting (g) • Everybody Polka! • Evil Alien Attack 1 [#14] • Evil Alien Attack 1 [#15] • Evil Apparition [#21] • Evil Apparition [#23] • Evil Atmosphere • Evil Empire • Evil Horror • Evil Mind • Evil Spirits • Evil Spy Sting • Evil Wizard [#53.2] • Excited Chase 1 • Excited Tension 2 • Exciting Action (b) • Exotic Sting • Exotique (a) • Expectant Stab [#28] • Explorers 1 [#99] • Explorers 1 [#99.02] |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'F' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Fanfare • Fates • Fight! Fight! Fight! • Film Fanfare (a) • Finger of Fear • Flight in Panic 1 • Fooling Around • Footsteps of Horror • Frankenstein's Niece • From the Dead • Furtive Footsteps |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'G' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Gator • Goofy Conversation • Grass Skirt Chase • Grass Skirts Blowing (Hilo March) • Greenhorn Rag • Guerilla Warfare |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'H' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Happy Links • Happy Sack Shanty • Happy Sponge Chase Vibes • Harp Ding • Harps and Bells • Harry the Hippo • Hawaiian Adventures SpongeBob Theme • Hawaiian Breeze • Hawaiian Cocktail • Hawaiian Flower • Hawaiian Happiness • Hawaiian Links • Hawaiian Party • Hawaiian Solo Steel • Heavenly Voices (b) • Hello Blues • Hercule Poirot • Hide and Seek • Hillbilly Party • Hit and Run • Honolulu March • Horlepiep • Horror Crash • Hot Steel and Slide Licks • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (a) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (b) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (c) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (d) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (e) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (f) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (h) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (i) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (I) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (IX) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (j) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (k) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (l) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (m) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (n) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (o) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (p) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (r) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (s) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (t) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (t) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (u) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (v) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (V) • Hot Steel and Slide Licks (w) • House of Horror • Hula Festival |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'I' | style="background:white;" align="left" |In a Minor Mood Jig |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'J' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Jolly Little Roger • Jovial Pirates Jig |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'K' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Kalua Jubilee • Kamakani (b) • Keel Row • Killer Birds • King Kong Coming • KPM Music • Krusty Krab Tango |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'L' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Lap Steel • Life on the Wild Side • Like Strange • Lite Conversation • Lonely Heart's Club (a) • Lonely Stranger • Lonely Violin • Lopey Sailor's Jig • Lovely Scenery (c) |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'M' | style="background:white;" align="left" |M'Wanna • Malleus Mallificarum (a) • Marching to Honolulu • Marlin March • Maui Beach • Me for You • Menace • Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Action Theme • Mermaid Man Sting • Missile Disaster • Mission Improbable • Moloka'i Nui • Monocle and Pocket-Watch • Monster Bug (a) • Monster Wave • Moon Walk • Murder in Mind • Mutations |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'N' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Nautical Hijinx • Noodly Shenanigans • Nostalgic Hawaii • Nude Sting |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'O' | style="background:white;" align="left" |O Makalapua (b) • Old Hilo March • On Fire • On the Beach |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'P' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Parting of the Clouds • Pell-Mell • Police Car • Porous Pursuit • Proud to Be a Fish • Pua Paoakalani (b) • Puka |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'Q' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Queen's Aloha Oe |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'R' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Red Alert • Rescue • Retro Cool • Rip Tide • Ripped Tide • Rodeo Daze (track) • Romeo & Juliet Overture |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'S' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Sad Sack Shanty • Sailor's Stings • Saltwater Works • Salty Krab Jig • Salty Squid Jig • Saxaboogie • Screw on the Loose • Sea Battle • Seaweed • Shellfish Behavior • Shock • Shock Happening • Shop-O-Rama • Six Powerful Cues • Skipping to School • Slide Whistle Song • Slinky Panther Pants • Slippery Sid • Sneaking About • Solo Steel • South Pacific Island II • Spanish Ladies (b) • Sponge Monger • SpongeBob Closing Theme • Spongeburglar • Stack of Leis • Steel Licks • Steel Links • Steel Stings • Stepping into Danger • Straight from Hell • Sunny Samoa • Surf Happy Fun • Surfing Sponge • Sword Fight |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'T' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Ta-Ra • Tales from the Swamp • Tension Bits • Tentically Speaking • Terror • Terror by Night • The Achterhoek Dances • The Beast Within • The Creature • The Donut Dilemma • The Dreadnought Tea Clipper (b) • The Drunken Sailor • The Drunken Sailor (b) • The Drunken Sailor (c) • The Fruitcake Vendor • The Girl I Left Behind Me • The Great White • The Jitters • The Jovial Buccaneers • The Krusty Krab Jig • The Lineman • The Pollywog Strut • The Rake Hornpipe • The Tip Top Polka/The Cliff Polka • Tipsy Turvy • Tomfoolery • Tower of Evil • Towerstreet 17 • Toy Piano • Tragic Bridges • Tricks and Traps • Tripping Upstairs • Twelfth Street Rag • Tympup |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'U' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Unease • Unknown Hawaiian Stings • Unknown Tracks • Unpreventable • Up She Rises |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'V' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Variety Link (d) • Vibe Links • Vibe Q Sting • Vibe Sting |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'W' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Wahini Wobble • War Blowers • Wargames Linking Sections • Welcome to Glove World • What Shall We Do with the Drunken Sailor? • What's This • Whisper from the Past • Witty Fellow • Woe is Me! • Wooden Bear |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'Y' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Yankee Doodle • Yodel of Joy • Young Ballerina • You're Nice • Youthful Days • Yuletide Medley |- | style="background:DarkSalmon; color:black;" align=right width=14% |'Z' | style="background:white;" align="left" |Zampano's Waltz • Zelle • The Zodiac • Zombie Organ Sting • Zoom D